Hábitat
by Roderick Roan
Summary: Battle royale. Mitsu, Hirono, Yoshimi x Yoji. Mitsu había llegado a las tres de la mañana, quitándose las sandalias con los pulgares, medio borracha, más de hombres y de dinero que de alcohol o drogas. Hirono conocía esa sensación...


Hábitat

* * *

Mitsu había llegado a las tres de la mañana, quitándose las sandalias con los pulgares, medio borracha, más de hombres y de dinero que de alcohol o drogas. Hirono conocía esa sensación o creía conocerla. Bien sabía que para Mitsu, "Souma la dura", no se trataba de placer o al menos no del que arrastraba a Hirono hacia los brazos llenos de tatuajes, musculosos y sudorosos que tenían los hombres de la yakuza.

—¿Qué tiene que hacer una _buena chica_ para conseguir algo comestible?—le guiñó Mitsu el ojo, desplomándose con su ropa de marca toda arrugada y húmeda, por sudor, espuma del club nocturno y otras cosas que hasta para Hirono sería vulgar enumerar, que no fuera en broma. Se sentó junto a Mitsuko Souma, _la dura Souma_ , que se desmelenó el cabello endurecido por el fijador y se hizo una cola de caballo, prendiendo el televisor.

—No veo "buenas chicas" por aquí, aunque el _ramen_ que tengo para el microondas, lo compré con el dinero que les sacamos a las que dicen serlo —comentó Hirono, poniéndose ambas manos en la nuca. Hay quienes preguntarían a Mitsu por qué demonios no se queda a dormir en ese apartamento lujoso que uno de sus amantes le ha procurado. Por qué prefiere ir a un barrio de mala muerte como ese en el que Hirono vive, a un monoambiente que tiene una ventana rota por la que incluso entró una bala el verano pasado y en pleno invierno, cuando el diario se corre por la ventisca y deja que pase el frío, se neutraliza la mayor parte del efecto que da el calentador oxidado al máximo. Mitsuko Souma tiene aire acondicionado y calefacción en su apartamento.

Y nadie que la espere.

—Es cierto. Y la "mejor" de nosotras, se ha rebajado para salir con un _pelagatos manicero_ como Kuramoto.

Ahí estaba. Su discusión preferida desde que Yoshimi había aterrizado desde la cama de un hotel de prostitutas menores de edad autofrecidas, en las sábanas de un estudiante del mismo instituto al que asistían ellas ocasionalmente, más por ocio que por oficio. Eran como una pareja de casados que debatía sobre el destino de su hija única, la más preciada, en la que tanto cuidado y expectativas pusieron, la que ahora ni más ni menos escogía un compañero de vida indigno y ni siquiera con el fin de vaciarle los bolsillos eternamente enfundados en el uniforme escolar.

Mitsu a menudo decía que el pobretón seguramente no tenía nada en mejores condiciones que llevar encima. Hirono oficiaba entonces como el padre permisivo y Mitsuko como madre posesiva, celosa y exigente. Siempre insatisfecha consigo misma y por ende con Yoshimi, que estaba enamorada y flotaba a varios metros del suelo sucio donde ellas se arrastraban haciendo acrobacias por dinero y saciedad. Hirono la envidiaba un poco. Era ingenua y gracias a eso, podía contentarse con promesas vacuas y caricias torpes, con helados de yogurt y salidas al cine. Mitsu solo sabía destruír a sus festejantes, por bien acaudalados que estuvieran y ella misma no conocía del afecto, una vez consumada la necesidad entre las piernas y al muchacho más le valía hacerlo bien si no quería sangrar.

Mitsu abrió la ventana y una ráfaga de aire frío inundó la habitación, haciendo temblar el endeble enchufe del microondas. Se asomó al marco y Hirono le prestó atención a sus movimientos, a pesar de que sonreía como un gato que va a engullir un ratón. Siempre había algo de tristeza en esa cadencia de pasarela al Infierno que ostentaba Mitsuko. Epíteto: Nunca sabías qué esperar de ella. No parecía la clase de chica que se dejaba caer al vacío, pero aunque incluso sus cuitas anunciaran "Peligro" con letras rojas y flourescentes, tampoco pensarías que pesando cuarenta kilos había mandado al hospital a media docena de hombres que la doblaban en edad, por no hablar de aquellos que eligieron el suicidio o quedaron atrapados en deudas con la yakuza, debido a algún engaño de ella referente a cantidades de droga que si bien no compraron el lujoso departamento que Mitsuko abandonó para comer ramen instantáneo en casa de Hirono, ayudó a amueblarlo ricamente y a poner vestidos de diseño -que serían usados solo una vez- en los armarios colosales.

—¡Yoji! ¡Hombre de maní! ¡Te has llevado a mi hija para violártela! ¡ _Con un maníiiiiii_! —los alaridos fueron interrumpidos por risas estruendosas que dejaron a Mitsu sin aire, jadeando contra el marco de la ventana, agarrándose el estómago descubierto por el top. Hirono la miró de reojo, ocultando una media sonrisa que siempre le invadía cuando la "jefa" de la banda hacía uno de esos maravillosos y espeluznantes saques. Los vecinos comenzaron a lanzar sus improperios ante semejantes gritos a esas horas tan altas y pronto, Mitsuko exhibió sus pechos, pellizcándose los pezones en actitud provocativa hacia los hombres en ropa interior que seguramente hacían gestos obscenos desde el edificio de enfrente o las ventanas inferiores, los rostros vueltos a esa muchacha viva como una mariposa y peligrosa como una serpiente—. ¡Oigan, _papis_ , si traen algunos billetes, no me molestaria entretenerlos!

Era más socarronería que embriaguez y Hirono venció su cautela para tirar de la camiseta baja de Mitsuko y obligarla a que cerrara la ventana.

—No deberías asaltar a la gente de aquí. ¿A dónde voy a ir a vivir y trabajar?

Mitsu, si Yoshimi no está con ellas, lucía de veras como una niña y era entonces cuando Hirono jugaba a ser padre soltero. Definitivamente habría hecho un mejor trabajo que su propia madre o la de Souma, _la dura_ , el animal salvaje en el que acabó por convertirse su mejor amiga.

—Mi casa está en una calle mucho mejor. Si me pusiera a gritar en la ventana de ella, me arrojarían dinero y ofertas de inmediato. Aquí solo hay _pelagatos_. Con razón te vienes a trabajar conmigo.

Hirono pensó en eso un instante. Le sonaba más a escapada de _tortilleras_ que a otra cosa. Lo hubiera hecho solo si se quedara sin un céntimo o Yoshimi tuviera el corazón roto y la imitara. Pero alguien tenía que cuidar de Souma, _la dura_ , para que las capas de acero que le crecían bajo la piel, no se desarrollaran hasta puntos demoníacos, teniendo en cuenta que dejó de ser humana tiempo atrás y que solo un milagro la podría convertir en ángel.

—Sabes que tanto Yoshimi como yo, si estuviéramos en una isla desierta...lo primero que querríamos tener es a ti, ¿no?

Algo en Mitsu se suavizó. Su cara demente dejó de parecer la de una fiera y por unos instantes ya no estuvo tan borracha de su propio odio, que no se saciara con ropa de marca ni con sangre y lágrimas de machos. Hirono era consciente de que Mitsu pudo tener el mundo a sus pies -a los quince años, ya lo tenía- y que le hubiera parecido poco.

—¿Vamos a tener uno de esos _monos_ momentos de telenovela que anuncian tampones? Pensé que no te iban esas cosas.

El agua para el té ya estaba caliente y silbaba. Hirono metió algo de pan no enmohecido en la tostadora y decidió no contestarle, cambiar el tema pronto, porque supo que Mitsu pediría una pistola antes que a ellas. Y luego alucinaría antes de perder la cordura y ahogarse en su propia dañada vagina. Por eso Yoshimi tenía razón cuando decía que lo mejor para ellas era la jungla de la civilización, que bien conocían y dominaban. Esperando no dejarla nunca.


End file.
